


Wish

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The curly-haired man got back to editing, only to realize ten minutes later that he’d have to resync, an annoying process. “Ugh, fuck me…” He grumbled, tensing up when he heard Gavin chuckle beside him and reply “Wish I could.”</p><p>“I’m sorry Gav, what was that?” Michael asked with wide eyes, swiveling his chair to face the man. He had an eyebrow quirked, giving the other man a curious look, wondering if he did in fact hear what he thought he had. Gavin was frozen in place, looking at Michael with frightened eyes and an ever growing blush, only now seeing that he no longer had his headphones on. “I-I was just…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish

Another Wednesday, another long day of editing ahead of Michael. Wednesdays were the days he would edit the new rage quit, always waiting till last minute despite knowing it would come out tomorrow. But he recorded on Tuesdays and he was always too furious to edit right after, so that left him with one night to finish.

This week’s had been especially infuriating, one of those arcade games that were not only ridiculous but extremely hard, and even just editing it was starting to get him mad again. Luckily, or unluckily, he wasn’t alone that night. Gavin had stayed late too, tasked with editing that week’s versus. He was a procrastinator like Michael, so he planned to get it done as late as possible. Which meant they were each others company, whether they liked it or not.

Gavin for one, enjoyed it. He loved any time he got alone with Michael, because he could just watch him to his heart’s content. He’d fallen for him a couple months ago, quietly pining as he tried to keep things as normal as he could. Wednesdays were a godsend, the two always stayed late then and Gavin could sigh and stare as much as he wanted, Michael never heard him as he had his headphones on the whole time, focused on his work.

This game was really getting to Michael, the man grumbling and scowling as he edited his failures into a short clip as best he could, Gavin finding him adorable when he peeked over. The Brit tried to pay attention to his own work but he loved seeing an angry Michael. After editing a particularly infuriating bit Michael sighed and pulled his headphones off, ears feeling hot as he ruffled his hair. Gavin was properly focusing for a little while, about halfway through his edit. The curly-haired man got back to editing, only to realize ten minutes later that he’d have to resync, an annoying process. “Ugh, fuck me…” He grumbled, tensing up when he heard Gavin chuckle beside him and reply “Wish I could.”

“I’m sorry Gav, what was that?” Michael asked with wide eyes, swiveling his chair to face the man. He had an eyebrow quirked, giving the other man a curious look, wondering if he did in fact hear what he thought he had. Gavin was frozen in place, looking at Michael with frightened eyes and an ever growing blush, only now seeing that he no longer had his headphones on. “I-I was just…”

“You were just what? Michael egged him on, standing up and leaning over the seated man, their noses touching, lips literally inches apart. “I’m sorry.” Gavin whispered, utterly petrified that Michael was about to sock him in the face, cringing a little as he awaited impact. “I’m not.” Instead of a fist colliding with his nose, lips collided with lips, Michael kissing him harshly and forcefully.

It took Gavin a moment to realize just what was happening and then he was kissing back desperately, hands immediately tangling in curls as he grabbed hold, as though he though this was a mistake and Michael would catch on any second and try to get away. But he didn’t. Instead he slid into Gavin’s chair with him, straddling his lap as he continued to kiss him, arms encircling the brunette’s neck as they kissed. Their lips meshed, hands on neck and tangled in hair, tongues twisting as it turned into a french kiss. Moans were muffled by mouths, ass rubbing into crotch as Michael straddled him and pressed down. They took in each other’s tastes, Michael tasted like cola, Gavin like Big Red.

They made out like that until they were breathless, Michael reluctantly pulling away then, breathing a little heavily and smiling at Gavin. He got up off his lap, laughing at the distressed face the Brit pulled. “Work first, play later. Let’s continue this after we get these done, okay?” Gavin pouted but nodded in agreement, returning to work but sulking the whole time. In contrast, Michael seemed to feel much better, a smile never leaving his face despite the infuriating video he was editing.

Another hour passed before they finished, Gavin around ten minutes before Michael, squirming and bouncing in his seat as he waited for the other man to finish. When he saw Michael finish up and shut down his computer, he pounced, grabbing either side of his face and kissing him frantically. The curly haired man giggled into the kiss, returning it for a moment before pulling away. “I didn’t mean continue here, you fucking horndog. Let’s go to my place.” Gavin flushed and grinned, letting Michael get up and get his stuff before the two headed out, rushing across the street and hurrying up to Michael’s apartment, both eager to continue where they left off.

\---

The next morning they woke up entwined, clothes tossed about the room and bare limbs tangled together. Gavin woke up first, a bit confused at first before remembering what happened. Panic jolted through him as he wondered what Michael would be like when he woke up. Was it supposed to be just a one night stand? Michael had fallen asleep first last night, what if he'd expected Gavin to leave? The Brit couldn't stand to have the other wake up and say last night was a mistake, so he started to leave. 

It was quite a job untangling himself from Michael but he managed, quietly shuffling about the room as he tried to get dressed as silently as possible. As he stumbled getting his pants on, he heard movement from the bed. He stilled like a deer in the headlights, eyes locking with Michael's sleepy ones as the man sat up and looked at him. "Ya gonna fucking sneak out on me, you dick?" he asked with a yawn, rubbing at an eye. Gavin was torn between breaking down over how precious a sleepy Michael was, and running away right on the spot. "Didn't know if you wanted me to stay or not..." he mumbled, hoping the other would catch his drift.

He did, the man sighing and laying back down. "I like you or whatever. Just get back in here, I'm getting cold." Gavin paused for a moment, before smiling and slipping back into bed, feeling happy and loved. He snuggled into the pillows, pulling Michael close as they fell asleep together for the second time.


End file.
